DarkSydePhil (DSP)
Playstyle Description "He's the slowest character in the game with a big gap to second place. But not only are his moves slow, his attacks are also on the slow side. But his attacks make up for the lack of speed with... nothing really. However, he does have some tricks up his sleeve. He has the potential to do the highest damage out of all Lawl characters. By being able to charge his smash attacks forever, he has no damage limit. The only problem is actually landing the hit. And that's where his special attacks come into play. He has his own 'Bullshit Meter', and his specials revolve around it. It increases by bullshit things happening to DSP. Like getting hit (+damage), Getting KO'd or SDing (+50), and because the game is always bullshit, it also increases by 1 on it's own every second." Entrance - From the DarkSyde DSP appears as a shadow, them turns-around as he becomes visible. Neutral B: "That's Bullshit!" DSP points and calls something bullshit. The point can be jump-cancelled into combos, but it's primary use is calling attacks bullshit; the last attack the opponent hit DSP with when he points will be marked as "bullshit", which triples the amount DSP gets from his bullshit meter when damaged by said move (Including if he gets KO'd by it). He can also negate the knockback from any attack by holding B, which costs 50 meter and will also mark that attack as bullshit. Every opponent can only have one attack marked at the same time and receiving a new mark will overwrite the previous mark. Side B: Move Ban DSP points, this time with a much larger hitbox. If he hits an opponent while they're doing an attack, the attack will get banned for 5 seconds, and only damage the user instead upon input. DSP can also ban a move marked as "bullshit" if he holds Shield while performing his Side Special to have it target that move in particular. The Special requires 50 meter to be used. It costs 15 meter if it misses, 50 meter if it hits a normal attack, and 100 meter if it hits a special attack. Up B: "Am I Supposed to Hit the Bat or Something?" DSP does a small hop as he tries to shoot a bat, always missing. The bullet can harm opponents, and the recovery doesn't put DSP into freefall. Down B: Lagged Out DSP sends a shockwave around himself, which stuns opponents for five seconds. He can use this time to attack the frozen player with low-knockback attacks, which won't undo the freeze. It also gives him enough time to charge up one of his smash attacks. It requires 100 meter to use, but only costs 35 if it misses. It's also shieldable. Final Smash: The Worst Final Boss DSP summons the Nyx Avatar from Persona 3. It'll summon four small explosions and one bigger explosion from the top of the screen. The explosions drop down as beams and will spawn wherever the beams land, meaning that they will always spawn on the highest platform above DSP. The small explosions can launch players into the big explosion with the right positioning. The screen freezes as DSP begins the attack, and Nyx heals him for 100% damage after it ends. Taunts * Up Taunt: "That's right, I kick ass!" *crosses arms* * Side Taunt: "HAHAHAHAHA!" *Shakes two pitchers* * Down Taunt: *Voices say "DSP triiiies it" as said quote appears above DSP* KO Sounds * KO Sound #1: "Whaat I got killed by nothing! Nothing fucking hit me I just died outta nowhere!" * KO Sound #2: "OHH WHAT THE FUCK - Dude, I fell off the boat! Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck?" * KO Sound #3: "I died because I couldn't move because it lagged out! WOOW." * KO Sound #4: "Ohh what the fuck kind of stage is this you can just fall right off the EDGE? That's incredibly STUPID." * KO Sound #5: "Ohh my god I got pushed off the edge." * KO Sound #6: "Did you just see what just fucking happened dude? I fell through the stupid fucking hole I hate that shit!" * KO Sound #7: "NOO dude I fell off the stage!" * KO Sound #8: "I died already are you fucking serious?! Dude after one combo the game wouldn't let me recover." * KO Sound #9: "What happened? IdontevenknowwhatIgothitby, " (Sorry I can't understand the rest, someone please fill this out for me) * KO Sound #10: "Well I died fucking again as the stage changed as I was floating around I died again." * Star KO: "NOOOOOOOO-" Victory Options * Option 1: Turns around and crosses his arms as a silent explosion occurs behind him. * Option 2: Peeks from the side, then moves his tongue mockingly before going back in the side. * Option 3: "Man, I still can't believe I'm playing this shitty game after all this time" * Lose: Looks down in disbelief as he rants one of the following quotes: ** "I lost from a stupid fucking suicide that shouldn'tve happened that's garbage. Completely garbage - lookatthat I would've won." ** "...Well, I got fucking owned. I was terrible." ** "It's dumb that you die because the stage transitions while you're fucking fighting - you have to umf-blucking it, you know." ** "It's fucking bullshit I lost again because I fell off the fucking stage. I didn't lose because I was outplayed I lost to the stage it's fucking dumb as shit." ** "I died again 'cause of suicide. I die-lost again 'cause of suicide!" ** "Once again, would've won again if I didn't die twice to the stupid fuckin' sta-hge, every fight I always die because of the stage, that's why I lose. 'huh. Unbelievable dude, every fucking fight. Every fight!" Standard Moveset Tilts *Forward Tilt: Waves his hands around forward. *Down Tilt: Swings his arm up. Smashes *Forward Smash: Hits downward with a wrench. *Down Smash: Swings his fists up, once behind then once in-front. Aerials * Neutral Aerial: Swings his arms 360 degrees around himself. * Forward Aerial: Does a kick forward. * Up Aerial: Punches upward with one fist. Grabs *Grab: Holds the opponent at neck level. *Pummel: Knees the opponent. Extremely slow but deals 12% damage. *Forward Throw: Tosses the opponent forward. Category:Male Category:Fat Category:YouTube Category:WTF Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Joke Category:Villains Category:Pretty Much Everyone Hater Category:Evil Category:Human Category:Weak Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Annoying Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Gamer Category:American Category:Clone Category:Echo Fighters Category:Adult Category:Whiny Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Manchild Category:Smash Bros Lawl LOW QUALITY Category:Smash Bros Lawl Demic Category:Lawl Demic Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Incompetent Category:This Is How You DON'T Play Category:Scrapped Lawl Beatdown Characters Category:April Fools Category:L-NEO COUSIN LOCATION